Tropical La Dee Dahhh
by Sabbie
Summary: Holiday of Mirage and Syndrome, a stand alone sequel to the bous chapter at Nemesis


**Tropical Lah Dee Daaahhh!**

Disclaimer: If Brad Bird had wanted Syndrome and Mirage to get hitched he would have written it.

"I was wondering", said a platinum blonde woman who was sitting on a beach chair wearing a dark swimsuit with sarongs.

"Yes?" answered her red-haired companion. He was in Hawaiian shorts and cool Ray-Bans

"Why do you choose a beautiful tropical place as a lair in the first place?"

"Hmmmmm...you know what? I don't really know either. I just loved that dead volcano." he answered.

"When you actually think about it, this is a really nice place."

"Yeah."

They paused. Mirage, or rather Genevienne sipped her ice-cold fruit punch. They had been in Nomanisan for a month now. Buddy had been recovering from his almost-fatal wounds. He escaped barely from the police's chases. Like he promised to Mirage, he took her away to Nomanisan to celebrate his healing.Buddy, being the genius he is, made a whole contraption of robot cooks, automated juice machine, and servant robots that clean the living quarters in Nomanisan. They hadn't really been doing anything at all. Aside from the whole robots project about two weeks before Nomanisan, Buddy and Genevienne is completely relaxing themselves under the tropical sun.

"Gorgeous forests, white sandy beach, palm trees and a really cool artificial waterfall. Yup, this is like a five star private beach hotel minus the cost.", Mirage observed

Buddy laughed. She was completely right.He hadn't really thought about it that way.

"Add some fancy name and we have a business.", she added.

Buddy sipped his orange juice until the glass was empty. Mirage sipped her fruit punch as she put on some shades over her eyes.

"Your turn to get the robot.", she said lazily. She could get used to this...

"...you're right."

"What?"

"You are right. We can turn this place into a resort. Make it so exclusive and overpriced with good service and guaranteed privacy..."

Mirage took off her shades. "Man... even on a holiday you don't stop thinking. What about that gadgets factory you mentioned before this?"

"Still do that. This is the 'pleasure business'."

"Who will manage it?", she asked, with one eyebrow lifted up.

"You and I sweetcheeks."

Mirage walked over to him and crouched down in front of him. "We are gonna run a hotel and a gadget factory full time?"

"Well the hotel is only open to maximum thirty couples a month. You know like one of those honeymoon hotels they have in Bali, Paris, Bora-Bora. But instead of a native excursion you can take a monorail trip around the island, walk on the beach,forest picnic, waterfall gazing. The land provide more than enough food, we have robots to take care of the living quarters and cook, "

"But..."

"No buts about Genie! This will be great!"

Genie is Buddy's pet name to his old college roomate. He liked the name Genevienne but he does that to tick her off.She was called that by most of her friends after he said it. Mirage is a little annoyed with that nickname but amused all the same.

She decided to play on his game. "Thirty couples a month. Presumably stinking rich and wastes a lot of money?"

"Yep. Say...eight hundred dollars on the smallest suite and three thousand on the best one."

"What about during off-season?"

"We'll probably get five couple."

"Who'll take care of the accounting?"

"We'll provide another robot. Cost effective and won't corrupt the book keepings."

"Electricity?"

"The waterfall, the wind, the sun and the gas reserve."

"Robot powercells?"

"The sun power cells?I'll keep close tab once a week against malfunctioning."

"Promotion?"

"How did you think our previous business was so successful?"

It didn't take long until Mirage finished counting and started to smile.

"So...who are the first honoured guests?"

He took a deep breath.He whispered close to her ears. "You and I babe."

She was taken aback at first. But then, regaining her cool from her experience of managerial duty in the office she questioned. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Why not?", he asked with his wide grin.

"We never dated."

"What do you call our interactions in the office before my accident with The Incredibles?"

Genevienne shook her head in amusement. They certainly were not dating but the daily flirting was quite evident in their interactions. One of their henchmen once got so sick of it that he asked them to get "a room", which resulted in him getting fired. "I am not sure how you'll handle my bad habits around the house.", she reasoned.

"We WERE ROOMATES!"

"Okay..."

"Might I add that we have been living in a co-habitation for three and a half year? Plus you and I never actually date any other person."

"Samantha, Irene, Juliette, Gertrude, for me it would be Andre, Robin, Ian, and Harisson?"

"Do any of those dates ended up in a relationship?"

Mirage had to bite her tongue. "...no."

"Don't you go on with I can't cook or sew reasoning because that's my department. I can either make robots with you to do them or do them myself."

She was silent for a while. She sat down in a cross-legged position and started thinking again.

"Is this supposed to be a marriage of convinience? Just because we're together a lot anyways...so why not?", she asked with her brows knitted.

"Genie, you like me don't you..?", he asked exasperated.

She shoved him off his beach chair.

_Was she offended?_ he wasn't sure.

"Hey what's the big idea---!"

He stopped in the middle of his protestations. She was laughing so hard in the sands and she gave him a teasing look. He was taken aback at first but always quick to his wit he responded.

"Oh, I see, two can play that game...!", he said as he poured sand over her body.

"HAHAHAHA NO! HAHAHAHAHAHAH"

Their laughter filled up the island until the afternoon sun beckons them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buddy's head hung on Genevienne's shoulders. She was lying down, full of sands and sweat from their kiddy-ish interaction. She hadn't had much fun in a while. This wasn't in her bigger scheme of life. But she had to admit that in life you just have to take a plunge and go with it. This is one of the things.

"So...will I get to see my Genie get out of her bottle?", he asked.

"You perv.", she retorted, a bit shyly.

"Hey, admit it you like that joke too."

She sighed in contentment. Ah yes, the teasing she had loved so much came back with an extra punch.

"So, two kids huh?", she asked. "If it's a girl her name would be Deanna and if it's a boy, Dexter."

"Yup." He could just imagine if it's a girl she'd be as gorgeous and smart as Genevienne is and the boy would take after his brains. Well vica versa can happen too .

"And a house with a secret lab basement. How very you."

She remembered when she visited his house on summer. Against his mother's protestations, he had built a large lab on his basement.

"You gotta admit it's cool!"

They sat in silence again.

Ah... the future...

"It's getting late. I think we should get back."

"Yeah..."

Buddy suddenly had an idea.

"Spend a night together with me Genie?"

"For the rest of my life, yes, but not tonight Buddy.", she teased.

"You meanie!"

_Playing hard to get is so much fun. _She started running. "Come and get me, Buddy!" Her laughter echoed in the air.

"Come back here Genevienne Pine!"

xxxxxx

"Hello, Helen Parr speaking."

"Oh hi Helen!"

"Mirage! I mean... Genevienne! Hey, how's it going?"

"Yeah...I have two announcements to make. The first, my old friend is inviting you and Bob to a private honeymoon suite on a new hotel. He wants your input on it. All expenses paid and we also take care of the transportation."

"Wow! This is exciting! I...wow."

"You can invite Lucius Best and his wife if you want."

"I'll ask them both. But Honey's got her hands full with Marcus, their newborn baby so I'm not entirely sure."

"That's alright."

"Okay! What else is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"I'm now married.", she said with a slightly hushed voice.

"That's wonderful!"

xxxxxx

"I don't believe this.", Bob said . He was stunned, this WAS Syndrome's Lair after all. It felt like a nigtmarish deja vu all over again. He understood why Mirage's friend would love to make a honeymoon hotel in the island but...it still gave him the chills.

"Neither do I." added Helen. Helen hadn't been in the living quarters and she's just amazed of how beautiful the interior of the hotel is. She knew that this WAS Syndrome's lair but, it's still gorgeous.

"My husband would be coming out any minute now.", Mirage announced. She told both Helen and Bob that her husband also was invited to stay over too. She was blushing a bit. She and Buddy had arrived earlier and stayed over there for a while and only went to the main land for marriage registrations. Of course it was no small feat, considering their status at the current moment. They just had their first night the night before The Parrs arrived.

"Hey guys! Welcome again to Nomanisan, Incredible, Elastigirl!", said a very smiley Buddy.

"SYNDROME!" said the Parrs as they went to fighting stance.

_It's gonna be a loooooong day_ Mirage thought.

The End.

This is a stand-alone sequel to the bonus chapter in Nemesis. This is for Syndrome Mirage fans in If you think it's too unromantic, tough, I'm writing this so bear with it. Also if you think he should be all bent in revenge, I don't agree with you people change after a life and death experience.


End file.
